


Christmas Cookies

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: This is just a regular family tradition in my home... until THEY decided to help.





	Christmas Cookies

The ingredients were all in the bowl. Dad had been adding cups of flour to thicken then batter. After the sixth cup of flour, the electric mixer overheated. After the eighth, he had to abandon the mixing spoon for his hands. His two daughters could see him struggling and worried over his arthritis. 

“Dad, are you sure you’re ok?” asked Annie as she carefully used a butter knife in her gimpy hand to cut the flour of the next scoop. “You hissed again.”

“Yeah, I’m allowed to do that,” Dad dismissed cheerfully. Annie dumped in the ninth cup of flower. Something suddenly occurred to me as I watched over the counter, my head resting on the hanging cabinets. My boyfriend was chatting with mom in the next room.

“Hey, Asgardian, come help,” I hollered. Two men walked in with commanding presence. “Thor, when did you get here?”

“Why do you address me that way?” Loki sulked.

“So you know I need something you can provide that I can’t,” I answered. Jane sidled in behind the men.

“Don’t worry she does that to everyone,” Annie laughed. “She called Dad tall one whenever she needs something out of reach.” Catching the light-hearted mood in the kitchen, Loki brightened up.

“Perhaps I can be of service,” Thor suggested, leaning into the cabinets and making the wood creak. He quickly stood straight. Dad started to dismiss them, but I spoke quicker. Annie laughed again as she measured the tenth cup of flower, wobbling on her unsteady legs.

“Actually, Thor, we’ll need your help in a bit. We’re making Pfepfernuesse, and we’ll need help rolling. Loki?” I put a hand on his polo shirt to capture his attention. “Will you help Dad mix the dough? You’ll have to use your hands.” He looked down at me with hearts in his eyes, that charming smile I adore stretching his face. As I made my request, however, he glanced toward Dad and his dirty hands. Dad winced and hissed again as a cramp formed in his fingers. “Please?”

“You know, Love. I can just see these done in an inst…” Loki started as he raised his hands. I cut him off with a bark.

“DON’T YOU DARE RUIN OUR FAMILY TRADITION WITH MAGIC!” The words poured out of me so loud and fast I was as shocked as everyone else. “Uh, sorry,” I apologized with a blush. Loki quickly lowered his outstretched hand and entered the kitchen to take over.

“I used to make these cookies with my Gran,” Jane informed. “It’s one of the greatest family traditions in families that have the recipe.”

Chatting continued as Loki kneaded the dough with his strong hands. Dad looked over his shoulder and offered comments to help the mixing go smoother. Finally, Dad added the last cup of flour and inspected the dough quality.

“Nope, it’s still too moist.” He dumped another cup of flour on the dough and Loki went to work on it. Finally, Dad was satisfied and urged the “younger” man aside. He came to stand by me.

Annie sat in her chair and rolled up the counter, where she could reach. Thor positioned himself on the end, and Loki and I huddled together along the long edge. Dad was on the inside by himself but seemed to need so much space. We all watched him work.

Dad broke off a small chunk of dough and smooshed it into a long shape with his hands. Then he laid it on the counter and rolled it out long and thin. Next, he took a butter knife and cut the dough rope into small chunks. He pushed the chunks toward the four helpers, some for each of them. 

Thor and Loki said nothing but stood awkwardly watching the women. Annie eagerly grabbed a small chunk and rolled it between her palms. She tossed the ball-shaped lump of dough onto a waiting cookie sheet. 

“You’re making a ball out of it,” I explained, showing Loki how to roll it. I held it up for Thor, who was two people away. Thor picked one up in his thick, clumsy fingers and looked at it curiously. Loki picked one up in his long elegant fingers and started rolling it. Thor finally rolled his first ball as the women sped through their pile expertly.

The men caught on quickly enough and the first tray filled fast. Jane came in occasionally to put the little balls in neat little rows. Dad put the finished cookie sheet in the oven to bake and placed another one for the preparations. 

“Oh, Phhh,” Annie laughed when she dropped a chunk of dough. Her service dog trotted over, eager to help. “Leave it,” she ordered, not wanting Kerry to ingest anything unsafe for her. Annie scooted to the edge of her chair, pushing it back a little to make room for her feet. She bent over, stretching with all her might against her misshapen body. Thor moved to help. “I got it!” she barked. Most of us already knew she was very independent, but the princes were another story. Annie finally reached her target and lifted herself slowly back into her chair. She took a few deep breaths before shoving the ruined cookie in her mouth and returning to making balls.

“Is there nothing your healers can do for her,” Loki asked me quietly. Everyone heard, and I could feel my sister’s discomfort. 

“Loki, we talked about this,” I hissed at him. “Please don’t force the issue today.” Loki frowned uncomfortably.

“You should not be so insensitive, Brother,” Thor chided. Both Loki and I thought he had no room to talk but didn’t comment. Annie only laughed.

“I’m fine,” she said between giggles. “I’m not broken, I just work differently.” I was probably the only one that realized Loki meant his comment as a segue for offering help. 

“Dad, they’re getting too small,” I said to change the subject.

“Yeah, Dad. These are really small,” Annie added.

“No, they’re not,” Dad informed. “We just usually make them too big.”

“They’re supposed to be this small?” I asked curiously. “I definitely never made them this small. Mine were always large by comparison.”

“Yeah, mine, too. Though not as big as hers.” Annie picked up the last chunk in her pile and started rolling. “I need some more balls, Dad,” she demanded. He pushed more toward all of us.

The baking continued as sheet after sheet was loaded, unloaded and reused. The table was so loaded with tiny cookies that they were falling over each other. They were in jeopardy of falling on the floor.

“My Love,” Dad called. Mom jumped off the couch a little too eagerly.

“Yes, Lover, how can I help you?” she asked as she observed the operation.

“Can you, please, start putting some of those cookies away?” He asked. He scrunched his nose at her and blew her a kiss.

“I sure can, but the kitchen’s a bit crowded!” Dad stopped squishing the dough into a tube and grabbed the box of gallon-sized bags. He handed it to me with a scrunch of his eyes. I handed it to Mom with a scrunch of my eyes. Mom started loading the bags with the tiny cookies.

“Dad, this is a lot of cookies this year,” Annie said.

“Not the way Asgardians eat,” I countered.

“Have you seen the way my brother eats? He could probably finish all of that in one sitting,” Loki added.

“Muscles like these don’t come from magic,” Thor agreed as he kissed his own bicep. Loki moved his hand discretely and Thor’s biceps started to swell. They grew to an impossible size while the rest of him remained normal. “LOKI!” the large man bellowed as he could no longer fit the space he was standing in.

“What’s that about magic?” Loki asked with a smirk. He loved getting one up on his brother.

“Do you think it is a good idea to improve my strength while I’m angry with you?” Thor warned. Us mortals could only watch in awe.

“Let’s see what happens.” He crossed his arms and donned his mischievous grin. Thor only knew one way to fight, so he lifted his arms to hit Loki. The younger brother laughed as the powerful man’s regular muscles were no match for lifting his oversized biceps. There was nothing he could do! “You know what I want to hear,” Loki taunted when realization dawned on Thor’s face.

“Alright, fine. Magic is powerful, magic can do anything, magicians are crucial, I’m blessed to have a magician for a brother and a friend.” Thor’s montage came out by rote. Loki didn’t seem impressed, as he didn’t move to undo the spell.

“Loki, please. We’re in the middle of something here,” I said gently, putting my hand on his chest. Finally, he relented, and Thor’s biceps shrank to normal size. There was lightning in his eyes and murder on his face. He stepped around the counter with balled fists. Foreseeing danger, Annie power-wheeled her chair back to block him. Loki threw up an angry finger in warning, pushing me out of the way. I was reluctant to go.

“HEY!” Dad bellowed from the kitchen. He spread his arms out over the counter and leaned down for a better view. Kerry startled to her feet and looked alert. Everyone stopped and looked with him as his deep voice rumbled with authority. “I don’t appreciate when my guests fight in my house,” he warned. “There’s a park down the block if you feel the need to beat the crap out of each other. Otherwise, you better check your attitudes real quick.” It was obvious he was speaking to both of the men. Thor unclenched his fists and breathed heavy through his nose. Loki lowered his finger and turned toward the counter with a frown. Jane appeared at the door timidly.

“Is… everything… alright in here?” she squeaked. 

“Yes, Of course,” Thor said with an unconvincing smile.

“Everything’s fine, Jane,” Loki agreed. “Just a little brotherly squabble.”

“Oh… Ok…” Jane entered the kitchen and started putting the most recent balls in little rows on the cookie sheet.

“Girls, are you ok?” Mom asked from the table. Dad had resumed rolling the long rope of dough, but his daughters knew he was paying attention.

“Yes,” we said together.

“Annie, you’re not hurt? How’s your wheel chair?” Mom worried.

“Everything’s fine, Mom. I’m just a little shaken from the yelling and threatening and everything,” Annie assured her. She’d already continued rolling her pile of dough chunks.

“What about you?” Mom asked turning to me. 

“I’m fine, too,” I confirmed. I was rubbing my upper arm, as Loki had pushed me into the refrigerator unknowingly while trying to get me out of the way. I was only just now aware of the bruise forming there. I decided to ignore it as I resumed rolling my pile of chunks.

“You’re sure, you’re not hurt?” Mom fussed.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m also sure I’m going to have fun punishing Loki tonight.” I gave a wicked grin to the counter. Loki raised an interested eyebrow, the vein in his temple popping out. Everyone else chuckled knowingly.


End file.
